The limits of friendship
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: Legolas and Estel meet story, but with a twist, it starts in Mirkwood this time, but you'll have to read to find out some more :D This is my first LOTR fanfiction, please give it a go- and read & rate


**The limits of friendship.**

**Ok, I don't own the Lord of the Rings, unfortunately, but I can write!**

**Well, this is my first LOTR fanfic, and I hope that anyone who reads this doesn't hate it too much. **

Legolas was almost bursting with excitement, he was ecstatic. Why? I hear you ask, well, he was finally going to meet the famous son- albeit foster son- of Elrond, Lord of Imaldris, or Rivendell. Every single time that the twins had visited Legolas in the Mirkwood realm, they'd been full of stories about what their human brother had been up to- what pranks he'd pulled, how his training was going, it wasn't hard to see how proud they were of him, whether it was because of their influence on him or otherwise, it was there.

Legolas had been informed of Estel's real identity, and that he was the heir of Isildur. He knew, even though it hadn't been spoken, that the young human hadn't been informed of his real identity, and Elrond wanted to keep it that way- probably until he reached the age of 18- the age of becoming an adult according to humans.

The elf in question was currently in a meeting with his father and the leaders of Mirkwood's army- being captain of the archers _and_ the crown prince, there was no way he was getting out of it.

"The spiders are breeding again, and this time are much larger and more dangerous than before:- they are more intelligent so can form plans of attack- they now ambush whole scouting parties- not just lone travellers." Hedreil- one of the king's most trusted advisors, and close friend- put forward.

Legolas frowned, deep in thought before speaking. "I propose, that we increase the amount of warriors that go in the scout groups, with at least 3 archers in each group."

Thranduil looked to his eldest son with approval and pride shining through his eyes. "I agree with Legolas, increase the amount of warriors and archers in each group. Thank you." With that, King Thranduil stood up, signifying the end of the meeting. As Legolas got up to leave with his companions, he was called back by his father.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Legolas, about your trip to Imaldris tomorrow, I suggest that you take an escort with you." Seeing his son's indignant look, he continued quickly. "I think it would be best, as many of the elves here haven't ever even been to Imaldris, and those that have haven't returned in far, far too long." Knowing what his son would say, he made the compromise automatically. "Will you take an escort if it's just two elves?"

Legolas considered his father's offer before accepting, just in case it was a trap and he wanted his son to be accompanied by the whole of Mirkwood. He eventually gave his consent and retired to his room, hoping his father wouldn't choose two of his boring advisors to accompany him to Imaldris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was waiting impatiently for his escort and his father outside the castle. He was more than surprised when his father approached with two of the trainee warriors. The trainee warriors were taught both archery and sword fighting, only when they begin in their advanced training do they choose a method of attack to dominate over the other.

"Legolas, meet your escort: Baelashk Dwinurdrenn and Fisavain Kennyrlylth, the most skilled warriors being trained. I thought that it would be useful to both you and them if you, as one of the most skilled warriors on this earth took them with you to Imaldris and give them some training along the way."

Legolas understood his father and respected his decision, as he too thought it a good idea. At least he wasn't stuck with two of his father's most boring counsellors.

"Well, goodbye for now Legolas, take care of yourself- and those two." The king smiled, before embracing his son and standing back.

"Well come on then, Baelashk and Fisavain, we shall try to get at least half way through the forest before dark." Legolas smiled before mounting his horse, and riding along the route he'd taken so many times, the safest route to take while travelling through Mirkwood.

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! they'll be more about Baelashk and Fisavain next chapter! Oh yeah- and don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
